Blessures
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE] Peter n'avait pas voulu lui faire ça, mais s'il n'était pas venu en pleine nuit sans raison apparente il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette douce torture. Enfin pas si douce que ça, vu ce que Chris en tire à la fin.
1. Retrouvailles pas très réussies

Nous voici donc pour une nouvelle histoire, un Petopher tout beau tout neuf. J'ai n'ai pas eu d'idée particulière juste ... une irrépressible envie d'écrire sur eux. Les personnages sont susceptible d'être OOC, je ne maîtrise pas trop Chris et j'aime me dire que Peter peut être sensible avec les personnes qu'il aime.

* * *

Titre : Blessures

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Petopher

Fandom : Teen Wolf

Raiting : T (pas sûre peut être moins)

Dédicace au Scott's Pack

* * *

 **o0..Retrouvailles pas très réussies..0o**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville qui devenait de plus en plus silencieuse. Derek était tranquillement posté devant sa pseudo-véranda, quand la porte à l'opposé de lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir le corps de Peter. Un Peter qui n'était d'ailleurs pas seul, il soutenait le corps faible mais bien vivant de Christopher. Christopher Argent chasseur dans l'âme, chose qui ne plaisait pas à Derek. Mais bon blessé ou pas l'homme ne lui aurait jamais rien fait, ni à son oncle d'ailleurs.

Derek vit Peter traîner son fardeau jusqu'au sofa, là où il le laissa choir, lui-même se laissant tomber sur le dit sofa. Peter paraissait essoufflé mais le plus troublant fut la respiration presque inexistante du chasseur. Derek s'approcha doucement, se récoltant un grognement de Peter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser approcher. « Essaie quelque chose et je t'arrache la tête. », seul un regard approbateur lui répondit. Peter laissa donc le plus jeune approcher pour examiner Chris.

Son corps était parsemé de blessures, tantôt profondes, tantôt légères. Derek voulu voir plus loin et essaya d'enlever prudemment le T-shirt en lambeau mais son geste fut arrêté par la main de Peter saisissant son poignet. « Je vais m'occuper de lui. » Clair, net et précis. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour se retourner et commencer à partir, il s'avança vers la porte empoignant sa veste en cuir et se retourna une dernière fois. « Je ne veux pas de casse chez moi Peter.» Et sur ces dernières paroles il partit, refermant d'un claquement sourd la grande porte.

Peter soupira, il remercierait son neveu plus tard pour lui laisser le champ libre ici. Se relevant il reprit son fardeau avec lui qui d'ailleurs émergeait difficilement, la douleur s'en doute le faisait grimacer. Il leva durement la tête et fixa les orbes bleu électrique de Peter, la confusion régnant dans son regard. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que faisait Peter avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Depuis quand avait-il perdu conscience ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête lui apportant un mal de tête plus que de réponses. Peter guida Chris avec son corps vers l'escalier du loft de Derek. Ils seraient bien mieux là-haut. Et puis tout le matériel médical y était.

Entrant dans la seule pièce présente, Peter fit s'asseoir l'autre homme sur le lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain annexe cherchant la boîte de premiers soins. Quand il l'eut enfin trouvée, au bout d'au moins une dizaine de minutes, Chris était allongé de dos sur le lit, essayant vainement de rester conscient, la fatigue prenant de plus en plus de place dans son esprit.

Peter ne prit pas la peine de demander s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, il arracha littéralement le haut du blessé recevant un grognement désapprobateur évidemment. Il examina minutieusement le torse couvert de blessures. Sa peau avait été lacérée à divers endroits, plus aucune des blessures ne saignaient mais quelques points de suture seraient nécessaires et il n'était clairement pas qualifié pour faire ça, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, Mélissa MacCall. Il prit donc son portable et composa le numéro, après plusieurs sonneries la mère de Scott répondit même si de l'agacement était présent dans sa voix.

« Que me veux-tu Peter ?

\- Bonjour Mélissa, moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre.

\- Viens en au fait …

\- J'aurais besoin de tes capacités médicales pour recoudre les plaies de quelqu'un.

\- Attend, pour quoi faire ? Et qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?

\- Christopher Argent. »

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre, mais accepta finalement. Chris était le père de la petite-amie de son fils, et puis il était de leur côté à présent. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

« Très bien j'arrive, mais où es-tu Peter ?

\- Je suis au loft. Merci Mélissa.»

Et il raccrocha, lui envoyant l'adresse. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Peter entendit la voiture de Mme MacCall se garer en bas de l'immeuble. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à l'appartement, mais elle était bien là. Le loup-garou était encore dans l'escalier quand il fit signe à Mélissa de le suivre, celle-ci obtempéra dans la minute. Arrivant en haut elle fut choquée de l'état du père d'Allison, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu se mettre dans cet état. Elle déballa ses affaires et commença minutieusement le travail.

Quand sa tâche fut finie, Christopher était endormi depuis longtemps déjà ou avait-il perdu connaissance ? Elle somma Peter de descendre avec elle, voulant connaître le pourquoi du comment, mais aussi laisser l'homme se reposer. Il était recouvert de bandage et un fin drap avait été déposé sur lui par le loup. Selon Mélissa, il semblait au petit soin avec le chasseur mais elle ne dit rien, gardant ça pour plus tard, peut-être. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le sofa sans pour autant commencer une quelconque conversation.

Trouvant le silence relativement gênant, Peter proposa à Mélissa un café, celle-ci accepta et permit au loup de changer de pièce. Il était tendu, pour une raison XY. L'équipement de Derek n'était pas au point mais il ferrait avec. C'est vrai ça, qui utilisait encore des cafetières à filtres ? Plus personne, il devrait voir avec son neveu pour lui acheter du matériel adapté, comme celui de son appartement. Quand Peter revint il tendit son café à Mélissa qui le prit avec un sourire de remerciements.

« Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cette état ?

\- Oh trois fois rien …

\- Mais encore … ?

\- C'est la pleine lune.

\- Et tu sais te contrôler donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peter.

\- Je me suis amusé à lui lacéré la peau, juste pour me marrer. Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce manque flagrant de confiance.

\- Venant de toi ce n'est pas très approprié.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas entrer, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire ça !

\- Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je dormais, et il est passé pour me parler. Il n'a eu aucune réponse en toquant à la porte alors il est entré dans mon appartement, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien, et il m'a trouvé sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cru mais il a essayé de me réveiller, mais pleine lune et fatigue reviennent à un manque de contrôle, même pour moi. Je n'ai pu arrêter que sur la fin ce que je faisais, et voilà il a fini avec ces blessures. »

Continuant de faire tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, Peter entendit la femme à côté de lui soupirer. Plus d'exaspération qu'autre chose. Avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur Peter, Scott et tous ces trucs surnaturels, elle en devenait souvent consternée. Comment pouvait-on être d'aussi grand danger public mais que personne ne remarque rien ? Tout le mystère était là.

Mélissa termina son café et donna quelques instructions à Peter pour soigner son camarade blessé, puis prit congé et rentra chez elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres. S'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un, consciemment ou pas tout irait sûrement un peu mieux dans leur vie à tous. Un Peter plus calme, avec une raison de ne pas tout ravager, reviendrait à avoir beaucoup moins d'affaires surnaturelles dont il n'était pas la cause. A cette pensée la sourire de Mélissa s'agrandit encore un peu plus.


	2. Confondre rêve et réalité

Voici donc le chapitre second de Blessures. Toujours ma petite dédicace au Scott's Pack et à votre envie de tous écrire !

* * *

 **o0..Confondre rêve et réalité..0o**

* * *

Quand Peter remonta dans la chambre du haut, Chris n'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui conforta le loup dans son idée, il n'y était pas vraiment allé de main morte avec lui et l'avait bien malmené. Il envisagea de se coucher mais le lit était bien évidemment prit. Alors il redescendit, et s'allongea sur le lit de Derek. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message peu après le départ de Mélissa. Il s'en souvenait très bien et il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite quand son téléphone avait affiché la notification d'un nouveau message dix minutes plus tôt.

 _ **« De : Derek Hale**_

 _ **A : 23 : 18**_

 _ **Tu peux rester au loft j'ai une affaire à régler. Je ne reviens pas avant quelques jours. Comme rappel, pas de casse chez moi. »**_

Ce message avait été une aubaine pour lui et il soupçonnait son neveu d'être parti dormir chez Stiles pendant quelque temps. Juste pour lui laisser de l'espace. Non vraiment il allait devoir le remercier. Après cette petite pensée Peter ferma ses paupières. Il était fatigué. Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à le cueillir, Morphée ne lui laissant pas de répit cette fois.

0o0o0o0o0

La pièce autour de lui n'avait rien de menaçante, c'était bien le contraire, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait un problème. Il sentait son corps mais celui-ci ne lui répondait pas. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Le pire était encore à venir. Il ne voyait rien, mais tous ses autres sens étaient en alertes. Il entendit toquer à la porte, mais ne put rien faire, quand elle s'ouvrit, l'odeur qui provenait de cette ouverture lui était familière, mais il n'aurait pu dire qui était entré chez lui.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, lentement et une voix l'appela. « Peter ? Tu es là ». Mais son corps refusait de bouger ou d'émettre un son. La panique commençait à le gagner pour une raison qui lui échappée. Ou peut-être pas. Son loup était en train de devenir fou, il avait une irrésistible envie de sang et cette personne qui s'était invitée chez lui semblait le satisfaire. Quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, il attrapa les poignets de l'intrus qui eut un mouvement de recul mais ne put s'enlever de la poigne de fer. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Peter, son loup avait pris le contrôle l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Christopher comprit que tout était trop tard il ne put rien faire, évidemment : tout était trop tard. Peter releva le buste et approcha son visage de l'autre, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Il n'était pas près de s'en sortir. Le loup plaqua durement le corps de l'humain contre le sofa où il était allongé il y a quelques secondes et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur et sa force. Chris transpirait la peur et l'appréhension ce qui n'échappa à son bourreau.

Peter fit glisser l'une de ses griffes sur le tissu tu T-shirt de l'autre homme, n'allant pas assez loin pour le déchirer mais juste assez pour le faire frissonner. Après tout il en avait toujours voulu alors pourquoi pas ? La dite griffe glissa du milieu du torse à la clavicule légèrement découverte, caressant la peau à travers le tissu. Une deuxième, de son autre main fit le même manège mais cette fois si plus forte, ravageant le haut noir que portait Chris. Une fine coupure apparue sur la peau légèrement bronzée alors que quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à perlées. Peter n'attendit pas et lécha le sang sur toute la longueur de la blessure, tirant de Chris une plainte entre douleur et plaisir.

Ce manège-là dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Peter ne se lasse. Il prit alors le cou de sa victime et serra, au début légèrement, mais plus le temps passait plus la pression se fit forte. Chris ne pouvait plus respirer. L'homme aux yeux d'un bleu électrique s'en délectait, levant sa main droite, la gauche tenant encore sa proie mais ne l'étranglait plus, il s'apprêtait à tranché la gorge fine quand il entendit un bruit venant d'en dessous de lui. Chris le suppliait du regard, n'ayant pas la force de parler, il suppliait son « lui humain » de reprendre le contrôle, de l'épargner.

Un sourire de démence prit place sur la face de Peter, tirant un frisson d'effrois à l'humain. La main commença à s'abattre sur l'homme mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses crocs avaient disparus, les griffes ne pointaient plus et le bleu était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait par cœur. La main de Peter tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait pas voulu, il n'avait pu se contrôler et il lui avait fait du mal. Son loup intérieur était aux anges et il se calma. Quand le regard du plus vieux se posa sur le blessé, il ne vit rien. Il avait perdu connaissance, par sa faute.

0o0o0o0o0

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, la lumière inondait la pièce par tous les petits carreaux. Son cri avait résonné dans tout le bas du loft. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir réveillé l'autre, mais quand celui-ci passa le seuil du mur à sa gauche, il en était certain. Les regards s'étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre et aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Peter ne se laisse tomber sur le lit, le dos contre le matelas. Il avait mal dormi et ça avait été la pleine lune, c'était encore pire. Son corps était à bout de force. Il ne réagit même pas quand Christopher s'agenouilla devant le lit pour avoir sa tête au niveau de celle du brun.

« Vas-y, enfonce encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

\- Peter. Peter regarde-moi … Peter. » Chris avait dit ça en soupirant, un soupir las.

Le dit Peter tourna la tête sur la gauche plongeant son regard las lui aussi dans celui de son ami. Même si à cette heure il avait des doutes sur ce terme. L'ami en question ne fit rien de plus, à part sourire, ce sourire exaspérant aux yeux de Peter. Un sourire … moqueur ? De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de parler, juste de dormir pour se reposer. Une main passa lentement sur sa joue et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le sommeil le gagna une deuxième fois, même si celui-ci serait sûrement plus calme.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Peter se réveilla, pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée, son téléphone marquait quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps même si son corps en avait besoin. Un bruit attira son attention. A sa droite, sur le même lit qu'il occupait, Chris était confortablement adossé au mur, son ordinateur portable entre les mains. Un Argent, un chasseur, tenait la seule chose qui contenait tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille, entre ses mains. Sans rien avoir demandé.

En son for intérieur Peter se demandait s'il devait le tuer ou juste laisser couler. Il n'en avait aucune idée et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, mais juste de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait mutilé sans vergogne. Cette pensée lui vrilla l'estomac, lui donnant envie de vomir mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui était fait, était fait. Point.

Alors il ne prit pas la peine de demander et se colla au torse soigneusement bandé de son ami - ami ? -, callant son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur apaisante. Chris ne dit rien et accepta le contact, déposant son menton sur le haut du crâne du plus vieux, fermant doucement l'ordinateur et se recouchant confortablement, pour ce qui allait être une sieste bien mérité pour les deux partis. Peter enroulé dans les bras de Chris qui le serrait fort contre lui.


	3. Savoir de quel pied partir

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de "Blessures". Plutôt court cette fois. Toujours pour mes Scott's Packer x)

Scott's Pack Power !

* * *

 **o0..Savoir de quel pied partir..0o**

* * *

Récapitulons, en à peine deux jours Peter s'était couché une fois chez lui, puis une fois chez son neveu, et encore une fois dans les bras de Chris. Entre vingt-deux heures la veille chez lui et seize heures le jour même au loft, il s'était endormi trois fois chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite aussi fatigué soit-il. Depuis que l'Argent était revenu dans sa vie, toute son horloge interne était perturbée. Comme s'il influencé toutes ses réactions. En parlant d'Argent, Peter ne l'avait pas retrouvé à côté de lui en se réveillant. Il s'avait qu'il pouvait se défendre lui-même mais il était blessé, et le fait qu'il se promène seul ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise l'homme n'était pas sorti du loft il était parti faire deux café avec lesquels il revenait. Il tendit le siens à Peter et s'assis à côté de lui contre le mur quand le loup s'installait contre celui-ci mais assis en tailleur sirotant son café à exactement seize heures quinze de l'après-midi. Peter porta son attention sur les petites fenêtres d'où il pouvait voir le ciel qui s'était voilé d'épais nuages gris foncé. Il pleuvrait encore ce soir, c'était certain.

Quelque chose dans l'ambiance ne plaisait pas au lycanthrope, il émanait de Chris une odeur de douleur, à moins que ce soit de la tristesse. Pour s'en assurer Peter attira l'attention de l'autre homme sur lui. Celui-ci avait un visage et un regard placide.

« Un problème ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Comment tu vas toi ?

\- Relativement bien.

\- Pas de douleurs ?

\- Physique ou moral ? Parce que je te le donne en mille, je souffre à un point pas possible là. Ma femme s'est suicidée, ma fille a été tuée. L'une des rares personnes qui m'est proche ma quasiment ôté la vie, et je suis censé allé bien ? »

Toute la tirade de Chris avait était dite sur un ton monocorde et sans une once de colère. Peter était bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout pas quand il entendit la suite.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, parce que c'est limite si j'arrive à bouger. Je suis bien trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. Je suis peut-être un chasseur mais j'en reste un humain.

\- Pas besoin de répondre comme ça, je ne suis pas la cause de tous tes malheurs quand même.

\- Certes, mais tu as quand même créé une couleur moral et une douleur physique.

\- Moral ?

\- Laisse, je suis plutôt fatigué, j'aimerais juste fermer les yeux et que tout soit plus simple. »

Et Chris se tût cette fois, ayant tous deux fini leur café, Peter prit les tasses et les déposa sur le sol. Il tendit un bras vers Chris et l'invita dans son étreinte, mais l'autre ne bougea pas, ne fit même pas attention à lui. C'est avec regret qu'il le vit partir vers le lit d'en haut. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir se racheter mais aucune idée ne lui venait en tête. Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Peter ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment agir pour ne pas plus envenimer la situation.

Il avait tout fait merder sans avoir le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Sans avoir le contrôle de lui-même. S'enfermant dans ses pensées maussades, remplies de haine et de colère, le loup enfonçait encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Une plaie béante qu'il se doutait avoir, à l'avenir, du mal à refermer.

0o0o0o0o0

De son côté Chris repensait à ce qu'il avait dit, il y était allé un peu fort et il s'en rendait compte, mais il avait failli mourir. Et puis personne n'est parfait, on a tous quelque chose à se reprocher. Lui-même avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais Peter bien plus que lui. Ses blessures n'étaient pas affreuses et il avait plus de facilité à bouger que ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

Cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon, Chris ne le trouva pas. Alors il regarda tout autour de lui et le vit poser sur la petite table de chevet. Il l'empoigna et composa le numéro d'Isaac, le jeune lui répondit quelques secondes après et l'écouta attentivement. Chris lui demandait de lui apporter des vêtements pour se changer. Isaac était inquiet mais ne dit rien par rapport à cela. Quand il arriva au loft avec les affaires ce ne fut pas Chris qui lui ouvrit mais Peter, Peter dans un état qui semblait normal physiquement mais vraiment bas moralement et ça Isaac l'avait senti. Il avait alors donné rapidement les affaires en précisant que c'était pour Chris et partit le plus rapidement possible.

Chris descendit et laissa Peter s'approcher, celui-ci lui tendit le sac mais l'autre ne le prit pas de suite. Il pensait à sa relation avec Peter, ceux-ci avaient été amis au lycée puis s'étaient quittés à cause de leurs buts différents. A cause de leur famille. Chris tendit sa main mais n'attrapa pas le sac juste le poignet du lycanthrope. Il l'attira à lui et lui souffla : « Donne-moi une bonne raison de te faire confiance et je te dirais qu'elle douleur moral tu as bien pu me causer. Enfin si tu y arrives bien sûr. » Il se saisit ensuite du sac et partit à l'étage. La partie ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Sous une pluie torrentielle

Coucou, voici donc le chapitre quatre de "Blessures" qui a mit du temps à arriver mais qui est là. Il vaut mieux aimé les Peter qui font pitié de temps en temps.

Un grand merci Good Demon pour ta review et à tout les membres du Scott Pack's qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis son début !

* * *

 **o0..Sous une pluie torentielle..0o**

* * *

Chris était tranquillement remonté dans la pièce du haut sans même lancer un regard au loup. Celui-ci était resté planté au milieu de salon, puis se remit en mouvement pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. Les loups-garous ne ressentaient pas la fatigue mais, à cet instant, il avait plus l'impression d'être un humain que d'être un lycanthrope. Faute de quoi il laissa sa tête s'appuyer allégrement sur le dossier du meuble doux et gris, ses pieds nonchalamment déposé sur la table basse.

De son côté Chris avait terminé de se changer, il portait à présent un T-shirt gris foncé suivi d'un pantalon noir plutôt saillant. Il avait préalablement bandé ses plaies pour qu'elles ne soient pas en contact du tissu rêche. Il avait mis ses chaussures, prit ses clés et son téléphone. Il était prêt à partir pour enfin rentrer. Son apparence était plus convenable qu'avant.

En descendant il retrouva Peter en train de somnoler. Le chasseur s'avança vers lui et le poussa allégrement pour le réveiller. Si Peter n'avait pas était un garou il se serait sûrement étalé de tout son long au sol, mais voilà, il avait de bons réflexes.

« Non mais t'es malade !

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas mourir pour ça. Je te préviens parce que je suis sympa, je rentre chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Peter avait été étonnement rapide dans sa dernière réplique. Le chasseur lava un sourcil, il se faisait sûrement des idées, Peter n'était pas du genre à s'inquiété. Qu'importe qu'il l'ait ramené ici pour le soigner, il devait l'avoir fait juste pour ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Mais Chris se voilait la face, après toutes les petites attentions, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Peter puisse être attaché à quelqu'un. Et surtout pas à lui. Il n'avait de tout façon aucun raison de rester, son ordinateur et ses armes étaient chez lui, Isaac était chez lui, il se devait de rentrer et puis il faut le dire il s'ennuyait vraiment dans ce loft vide de technologie.

« Je n'ai pas mon ordinateur portable.

\- Et alors prends le mien, ça ne t'as pas dérangé l'autre fois.

\- Je préfère le mien »

Et il se retourna pour partir en direction de la grande porte mais Peter ne le vit pas de cet œil et se leva pour arrêter Chris dans son élan. Ce n'était pas compliqué il devait juste arrêter un humain, un humain blessé. Peter ne lâchait pas le poignet et Chris ne voulait pas se retourner jusqu'à la remarque de trop de la part du loup. « Parce que tu crois faire quoi dans ton état ? »

Son état ? Son état, vraiment ? Chris n'y croyait pas, il ne pensait pas que Peter utiliserait ça contre lui. Et puis dans les faits c'était sa faute à lui, la sienne. Il ne dormait jamais à cette heure-ci alors pourquoi cette fois. Quand il pense qu'il s'était inquiété du sort du loup, il ne pensait pas se le faire rendre comme ça.

Alors c'est avec colère et rage que Chris se défit de la poigne et se retourna pour plaquer Peter au sol. Celui-ci s'y attendait quelque peu mais n'en fit rien. Il se laissa faire. Le temps était comme figé, Peter soumit au sol sur ses gardes et Chris assis sur lui le poing droit levé, signe d'une prochaine attaque. Attaque qui ne vint pas. Chris regardait Peter l'air blessé, il était blessé. Physiquement et mentalement mais l'autre ne le voyait pas.

C'est quand les secondes s'égrainent pour devenir des minutes que l'on voit le temps filer. C'est à ce moment que Peter compris toute l'étendue de sa bêtise. Aussi intelligent fut-il il n'avait pas vu le plus évident. Il n'avait pas voulu voir. La douleur et les blessures. Comment pouvait-on être si stupide pour se croire pardonné d'avance ? Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce, rien ne venait le perturbé. Lourd poids écrasant sur la conscience d'un homme.

Il avait compris, il avait compris avant même qu'il ne s'en aille. Et ils se demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas du genre à côtoyer les loups garou ou tous êtres surnaturels ? Mais au final ce n'est qu'une excuse comme tant d'autres. Un humain normal pourrait faire autant de mal que Peter. Se serait juste moins … violent ? Répétitif ? Rien ne peut nous le prouver. Toujours est-il que les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougés, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Peter fut le premier à bouger, prenant de vitesse le chasseur en face de lui. Relevant le buste il attrapa les deux poignets de Chris et renversa leur position. Il était maintenant au-dessus de lui, le surplombant.

« Je te propose un truc

\- Essaie toujours …

\- On passe chez toi, on prend ton ordi, on achète à manger pour deux et on rentre ici.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Non »

La pluie battait son plein dehors, les nuages n'étaient pas partis et il faisait vraiment sombre. Derek devait être parti avec sa Camaro, mais il doit toujours y avoir le 4x4. Il pouvait bien l'emprunter pour pas longtemps. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Peter libéra Chris et l'aida à se relever, le chasseur étouffant par la même occasion une complainte de douleur. Ses blessures le lançaient. Peter dans sa grande mansuétude, prit Chris par la taille, un bras autour de son cou, et l'aida à marcher. Empoignant les clefs de voiture ils partirent en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite aller au garage et s'en aller.

L'orage grondait, et Chris somnolait déjà sur le siège. Le trajet fut relativement long, une vingtaine de minutes. Arrivé devant les immeubles d'appartements, Peter stoppa le moteur et descendit du véhicule sommant Chris d'y rester. Il monta par l'ascenseur, trop lent à son goût. S'avançant vers la porte il toqua trois coup et attendit. Ce fut évidemment Isaac qui vint lui ouvrir. Il lui expliqua la situation et récupéra des affaires propres au cas où et le dit ordinateur.

Revenant rapidement à la voiture il s'y engouffra. Chris le regardait, lui et son fardeau.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu pris des vêtements ?

\- Tu restes dormir, je ne fais pas confiance à l'autre ado.

\- Sans me demander mon avis ?

\- Ton avis ne compte pas tellement … Enfin si mais c'est comme ça, tu restes point. »

Et la discussion fut close. Peter faisait bourde sur bourde et Chris se renfrogna, ne lui adressant plus la parole. Le sort lui en voulait vraiment. Démarrant rapidement, les deux comparses se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville, une ou deux pizzas suffiraient.


	5. La faim justifie les moyens

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette Fanfic. Je remercie ceux qui l'ont suivis, et sur ma petite (plus âgée que moi bien sûr) Darness !

Encore une dédicace au Scott's Pack grâce à qui j'écris de plus en plus.

* * *

 **o0..La faim justifie les moyens..0o**

* * *

Peter arriva rapidement au centre-ville, plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il chercha rapidement la pizzeria la plus proche et s'arrête devant. La pluie avait cessé de tomber sur la ville et Chris ne laissa pas le choix à Peter, il descendit avec lui. La douleur avait un disparu et il pouvait se mouvoir sans trop de mal et puis il n'allait pas laisser un loup garou choisir sa pizza. La pizza c'est sacré chez lui-même si c'est de la malbouffe on ne lui enlèvera jamais le luxe de choisir son goût de pizza.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent prestement dans la petite bâtisse, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud non plus en plus l'atmosphère humide n'arrangeait rien donc autant rentrer rapidement. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur ils se dirigèrent directement vers le comptoir. La petite pizzeria était presque vide mais il était tôt pour commander à manger en même temps à peine dix-huit heures.

« Bonjour messieurs, que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Deux pizzas, pour moi quatre fromages. Dit Peter tranquillement.

\- Pour moi jambon, champignons et fromages. Fini Chris.

\- Très bien. Attendez quinze longues minutes si je puis dire. » Leur dit l'homme.

Les deux garçons allèrent attendre près d'un radiateur en dessous d'une table. Ils se postèrent là que le temps passe. Chris regardait par la fenêtre alors que Peter regardait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, ils étaient sept en comptant le type qui faisait les pizzas qui s'activait derrière ses fourneaux. Les autres mangeaient ou attendait, il y avait quatre pizza dans les deux fours « à la braise ».

De son côté Chris voyait les gens s'activer, ils s'empressaient de rentrer et de sortir de chez eux et des bâtiments aux alentours. Les vitres extérieures étaient parsemées de petites gouttelettes. Rien ne se passait, ils attendaient juste que leurs pizzas arrivent.

Peter tourna son visage vers lui, il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil cependant il ne bougea pas. Le loup l'observait, il en était sûr et certain. Son regard glissait sur lui mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se décida au bout de quelques instants de réflexion à se tourner vers son congénère.

« Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Chris.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner Chris ? Lui répondit-il.

\- Trouve toi-même. Dit Chris en détournant la tête.

\- Chris … Dit Peter en pensant terminer l'échange.

\- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes. » Murmura Chris si bas que Peter cru avoir rêvé.

Christopher ne le regardait plus mais il sentait le regard encore plus insistant de Peter sur lui.

« Très bien. Dit Peter, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- La commande quatre et cinq ! Dit plutôt fort le gérant.

\- Nous avons laquelle Peter ? J'ai faim. Dit Chris grognant à moitié.

\- Commande six. » Lui répondit Peter.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que leurs pizzas ne soient prêtes. Ils allèrent chercher les boites et rentrèrent dans la voiture. L'odeur de pizza envahit l'habitacle et les accompagna tout le temps du voyage. A dix-neuf heures ils étaient rentrés au loft et étaient assis sur le canapé du bas en train de boire un coca. Oui un coca, pas de bière ni rien, juste des cocas.

« Alors je suis censé faire ça comment ? Demanda Peter.

\- Là tu te débrouille tout seul. » Lui répondit Chris.

Il était de dos à Peter mais avait le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être allait-il y avoir un avancement dans leur relation. Peut-être, en tout cas il était content de ça. Peter se rapprocha sensiblement de son vis-à-vis, inconsciemment quand à Chris il s'était bien remis dans le canapé et essayait en vain de récupéré un triangle de pizza. Sa blessure lui faisait un peu mal, et il ne pouvait pas se plier. Peter se lava et alla vers le seul endroit où il pouvait trouver des assiettes. Il en prit une et retourna vers Chris pour lui donner sa pizza.

« Merci. Lui dit Chris.

\- De rien. » Lui répondit Peter.

Ils continuèrent en silence, rien que le silence et leurs pensées personnelles. Peter réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait aborder Chris alors que ce dernier se demandait comme l'autre loup allait faire pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Peter n'étant pas un exemple d'extériorisation des sentiments il était sûr que ça allait prendre longtemps.

« Chris. Dit soudainement Peter.

\- Oui ? Lui répondit-il.

\- Tu as mal. Souffla le loup. J'en suis sûr.

\- Quelque peu oui. Fit-il.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Demanda Peter en levant le regard vers le chasseur. S'il te plaît.

\- Hum. Si tu veux mais je fini de manger avant. » Termina Chris.

Peter hocha la tête, pensif. Le chasseur avait accepté son aide. Après tout c'était sa faute alors qu'il propose de réparer ça il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réponse. « Oui tu peux. » ou « Non mais tu rêves là. » Il était juste tombé sur un Chris de ''bonne humeur'' qui le laissait faire malgré ses erreurs. Peu de personnes avaient osés faire cela, lui laisser une deuxième chance. Alors autant la saisir et ne pas la lâcher.

Quand ils eurent fini Peter se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du chasseur. Il l'aida à enlever le t-shirt et s'occupa des bandages. Il pouvait atténuer la douleur facilement mais pouvait aussi le faire sur une longue durée en absorbant qu'une toute petite partie de la souffrance et ce continuellement. Il s'y attela essayant de voir si son hypothèse était bonne.

Il intima à Chris de s'allonger sur le canapé et vint lui aussi s'y mettre, assis sur le bord. « Laisse-moi faire. » Demanda Peter. Chris hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait un peu peur et ça se ressentait, Peter pouvait le sentir mais il s'efforça d'apaiser le plus possible le blessé avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau meurtrit. De fines vaines noires apparurent sur la peau du loup. La douleur était légère mais suffisante pour détendre le plus âgé. Chris souffla de contentement. Ne plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante dans son ventre était un bonheur.

« Je peux faire ça assez longtemps pour que tu dormes mais je ne peux pas rester dans cette position. Je vais me casser le dos, loup-garou ou pas. L'informa Peter.

\- Alors on monte, je ne suis pas sûr que Derek apprécie d'avoir notre odeur dans ses draps. » Fini le chasseur.

Il se releva avec l'aide du loup de naissance et ils montèrent, Chris n'oubliant pas son précieux t-shirt. Arrivant en haut, ils en profitèrent pour se changer. Une fois fait Chris s'installa le plus confortablement possible et laissa le loup de mettre à côté de lui, sur le ventre. Il posa sa main sur le ventre et laissa son pouvoir faire le reste. Ils discutèrent quelques dizaines de minutes avant de s'endormir de fatigue vers vingt-deux heures trente du soir.

0o0o0o0o0

Avec les soins de Mélissa et Peter, Chris pouvait avoir l'espérance de se rétablir rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux semaines complètes et quelques jours il fut rétabli, blessures fermées et douleurs disparus.

0o0o0o0o0

Un soir chez Chris, ce dernier et Peter avaient eu une longue discussion à propos des derniers évènements.

« Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je te dirais quelle ''douleur morale'' tu m'as causé si tu arrivais à te faire pardonner. Lui dit Chris tranquillement installé dans son sofa.

\- Théoriquement je n'ai pas encore fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Lui dit Peter nonchalamment.

\- Certes mais elle a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai demandé. L'informa le chasseur.

\- Ah ? Et de quelle manière ? Lui demanda le loup.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me prouver que tu m'aimais. Lui dit Chris.

\- Oui et ? Interrogea Peter de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Quand tu t'es acharné sur moi j'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais. Que tu m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là tout le temps, de t'avoir laissé dernière à certains moments ou une connerie dans ce genre alors j'ai pensé que tu t'étais vengé. Dit Christopher sans fixer ou même regarder la personne à qui était destinés ses mots.

\- Oh … Fit Peter.

\- Qu'elle éloquence, je t'ai connu bien plus bavard. Lui asséna l'ancien blessé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas blessé par pur plaisir … Enfin moi non mais ''lui'' oui. Dit Peter en montrant son torse. Il avait soif de sang, tu étais là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et couplé à la pleine lune et à ma fatigue je n'ai pas su garder le contrôle et j'ai à peine eu le temps de le reprendre. Lui délivra Peter. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Un silence plana autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que le loup rompe le silence.

« Et dit toi que c'est la dernière fois que je parle autant de moi, stupide chasseur. » Grogna le bêta.

Suite à cette remarque Chris laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres, suscitant l'intérêt d'un certain loup-garou. Celui-ci non content d'avoir eu sa révélation s'octroya le droit de dominer le chasseur. Il se plaça lentement sur ses cuisses caressant du bout des doigts le torse à travers le tissu du t-shirt blanc. Être aussi bien musclé devrait être interdit. Peter vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, savourant ainsi le goût de ses lèvres. Il bougea ensuite ses hanches pour se rapprocher encore plus du corps sensible du chasseur. Ses lippes migrèrent vers le cou offert et il en suçota chaque parcelle libre. Il se fit un plaisir de maltraiter la peau avec ses dents laissant une marque violacée relativement bien voyante.

Sentant cela Chris maugréa intérieurement mais ne répliqua pas, il était trop occupé à décoiffer le loup grâce à ses mains. Les deux s'allongèrent sur le sofa et profitèrent de la présence de l'autre dans un délicieux ballait de baiser et de morsures. Ils n'eurent pas à aller plus loin pour être sûrs qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais.

0o0o0o0o0

La première fois que les deux hommes couchèrent ensemble fut après une ''dure'' mission du chasseur. Elle ne devait pas lui poser de problèmes mais ils étaient revenus blessé au hangar. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple ronde de nuit s'était terminé en combat contre un oméga terrifié. Il avait dû le combattre seul et l'avait ensuite ramené avec lui. Le jeune coyote s'annonça être l'enfant adopté d'un alpha d'une meute rivale. Il s'était perdu loin de ses terres. Scott avait alors dû le ramener parce que bien évidemment après cela Peter ne quittait plus le chasseur d'une semelle. Il voulait être sûr qu'il allait bien. C'est donc après tout un concours de circonstances qu'ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre dans le même lit, en train de s'embrasser.


	6. Pour conclure

Chapitre bonus

* * *

 **oO..Pour conclure..Oo**

* * *

Tout le monde s'était rejoint pour la mission. Scott et Stiles s'étaient occupés de tous les appeler pour qu'ils se rejoignent au hangar. Ces derniers arrivèrent en premier, étant en route quand ils avaient fait passer le message. Les suivant furent Peter et Chris, puis Derek, Lydia et Isaac et ce fut tout. Ils seraient suffisants pour ce que l'Alpha devait faire.

\- Je vous ai tous demandés de venir pour une simple raison. L'Alpha d'une meute voisine m'a appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour me prévenir que son fils s'était aventuré sur nos terres, dit Scott d'une voix forte. Le but est simple le retrouver et l'amener ici, vivant de préférence, insista-t-il en regardant Peter, pour le ramener chez lui.

\- Et on s'y prend comment ? demanda Lydia, incrédule.

\- Nous allons mettre en place un système de ronde dans la forêt, lui répondit Scott. Toutes les heures deux d'entre nous parcourront la forêt pour le chercher. Il continua. Si vous le trouvez, essayez de ne pas engager le combat.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un gamin loin de chez lui sera très coopératif avec des inconnus, précisa Peter.

\- Certes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, lui asséna son Alpha.

Scott continua en formant les groupes. Chris irait avec Derek, Isaac avec Peter, Stiles avec lui-même et Lydia resterait pour s'assurer de la communication des diverses informations qu'elle pourrait trouver pour stopper l'enfant sans avoir à le combattre.

Isaac et Peter partirent les premiers. Le jeune lycaon n'était pas content de se retrouver avec "l'oncle psychopathe" mais n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Ils se séparèrent pour le plus grand bonheur du blond, l'un allant à l'Est et l'autre à l'Ouest. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit quand ils étaient partis mais cette dernière tombait quand ils furent rentrés. Leur compte-rendu était simple. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace. Les odeurs se croisaient et se recroisaient toujours comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. La chose était simple, seul un vrai pisteur pourrait le retrouver. Il fut donc décidé que Chris et Derek devaient y aller. Tout comme les deux autres ils se séparèrent et toute la meute attendit, un mauvais pressentiment aux tripes.

Le temps passait et, ni Chris ni Derek n'avait appelé. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis. Lydia non plus n'avait rien trouvé, mise à part utilisé de l'aconit mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas sur un adolescent comme eux. Armée de Stiles elle ne perdit pas espoir. Vers 23 h 45 Chris appela, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, dit-il à Stiles, mais j'ai quelque peu … était blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Peter arrivant près du garçon.

\- Rien de grave, menti Chris, mais il faudrait que vous joignez Derek d'une quelconque façon. Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- J'm'en occupe, répondit Stiles, attend deux minutes.

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas … fit-il avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Un grand silence était présent dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient rivés sur le téléphone de Stiles qui laissait le son d'un appel coupé paraître du petit boitier. Peter bouillait intérieurement. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas donné ses coordonnés et pas sûr que Stiles réussisse à les récupérer. Tous s'activaient sauf Peter qui avait interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde savait déjà que le chasseur et lui entretenaient une relation … plus ou moins intime et aucun membre de la meute ne voulait d'un loup garou mécontent pour retrouver leur ami.

Après une menace de mort de la part de Lydia et Stiles, Isaac et Scott partirent ensemble trouver Derek qui n'était qu'à un bon kilomètre. Une fois fait, ils pistèrent Chris à l'odeur alors que de son côté il n'en menait pas large. Le garçon qu'il cherchait avait perdu son sang-froid à sa simple vue et avait, malgré ses réflexes de chasseur, réussit à lui ouvrir une bonne parti du flanc gauche. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_ , avait pensé le chasseur. Il courrait et essayait de se cacher le mieux possible mais c'était comme jouer au chat et à la souris… avec un certain désavantage pour lui. Il n'avait pas de super odorat et en plus était blessé.

Le petit groupe mit une vingtaine de minutes pour le retrouver, le temps qu'il fallut au gosse pour trouver Chris et l'acculer dans un coin ne lui permettant plus de fuir. Quand le jeune eut remarqué les trois autres il s'élança directement sur eux dans l'espoir de les faire partir. Il s'arrêta net quand il comprit que, quoi qu'il fasse, les trois loups de bougeraient pas. Il était fait comme un rat. Le chasseur en profita pour se cacher loin de là mais assez près pour voir le combat. Son portable avait péris dans la bataille et il allait devoir en racheter un … _Quel dommage_ , pensa-t-il. Les trois loups n'eurent aucun mal pour le neutraliser, lui donnant juste un bon coup bien placé pour le faire tomber dans l'inconscience.

A ce moment et seulement à ce moment il s'autorisa à sortir de sa pseudo-cachette. Il saignait abondamment au flanc gauche c'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort et boitillait de la jambe droite. Le garçon fut ramené par Isaac et accroché à la première chaise qui passait. Chris, lui, fut ramené par Derek, jusqu'à ce que Peter le prenne avec lui n'autorisant l'approche que de Lydia pour soigner ses blessures. En faisant tout son nécessaire pour le recoudre - elle en avait pris l'habitude - elle remarqua les récente blessures sur son torse, mais voyant le regard de tueur de l'ancien Alpha elle ne posa pas de question et termina sa besogne. Une fois faite, elle s'éclipsa, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Quand tout fut fini Stiles et Scott emmenèrent l'ado avec eux certifiant aux autres qu'ils s'en occupaient. L'humain avait déjà appelé le père du jeune homme, lui donnant rendez-vous seulement une heure après, leur laissant le temps de tout ranger dans la grande structure. Au rappel des troupes il manquait deux personnes mais tout le monde était sûr qu'ils allaient très bien et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger. Ils étaient donc tous rentrés chez eux ; enfin chez eux, Stiles était chez lui avec Derek qui ne voulait pas revenir à son loft avec l'odeur des deux autres ; Peter était parti directement chez Chris ; Isaac avait suivi Lydia qui lui avait proposé un resto et Scott allait au point de rendez-vous avec sa prise ; rentrant ensuite regarder un film avec sa mère.

Du côté de Chris et Peter tout allait bien, enfin si l'état du chasseur était bien. Peter l'avait précipité dans la cage d'ascenseur pour lui dévorer le cou. Ce sale gamin avait laissé son odeur partout sur le corps de son aimé, jusque dans ses plaies. Il avait des envies de meurtres, mais aussi d'autres envies qu'il gardait pour Chris, qui par la même occasion, n'en menait pas large. La sensation des lèvres et des dents du lycaon sur sa peau était divine. Il adorait sentir les mains de l'autre sur lui, mais ça, il ne la dirait jamais, même sous la torture. Peter s'était pressé pour sortir de l'habitacle et pour rentrer dans l'appartement vide. Parcourant l'endroit pour trouver la chambre et embrassant le corps du plus grand le loup n'en pouvait plus. Vivement qu'il trouve cette fichu chambre ou il le prendrait sur la table de cuisine qu'il soit content ou pas.

Il mit encore quelques minutes avant que Chris ne prenne le relais et les amène là où ils le désiraient. Le châtain poussa délicatement l'autre sur le lit pour l'asseoir et vint se poser tranquillement sur ses cuisses, entourant gracieusement ses hanches de ses jambes. Peter dévorait la bouche offerte à lui, lentement et consciencieusement, léchant les lèvres, se frayant un passage pour caresser la langue joueuse. Les mains dans les cheveux du chasseur, il le massait doucement au rythme du baiser échangé. Les mains du chasseurs, elles, étaient placées sur la chute des reins, sous le t-shirt, caressant la peau aussi lentement que l'homme en face de lui. S'arrêtant pour reprendre un peu d'air ils reprirent sans se presser plus que ça.

Aussi posément qu'avant il releva son bassin et vient l'onduler contre celui assis. Se détachant de ses lèvres et continuant son mouvement lascif, il vint poser ses marques sur la peau claire du cou du blessé. Peter prenait un malin plaisir à faire gémir sa faible proie. Il passa sur tous les endroits qui lui étaient disponibles. Le loup se rassit confortablement, venant enlever le vêtement que Chris portait et ainsi l'allongea sur le matelas pour venir dévorer son torse. Toute la partie de son ventre était soigneusement bandé et il ne voulait pas défaire tout le travail fait mais les petits bouts de tissus ne tiendraient au final pas longtemps, alors à quoi bon. Il passa sur les épaules et la base du cou, mordillant le derme de ses crocs pointus. Les gémissements satisfaits de Chris commençaient à sortir de sa bouche laissant un sentiment de satisfaction au fond du cœur du métamorphe.

Passant donc outre les bandes, il descendit bien plus bas, au niveau de l'entre-jambe du chasseur. Ce dernier s'était redressé sur ses coudes, admirant Peter frotter le bout de son nez contre le jean noir. Les mains du loup vinrent se placer près de la bosse formée sous le pantalon. Les deux pouces massaient cette dernière avec une avidité sans failles. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Chris gémit un peu plus fort et plus longtemps. Son genoux droit le tiraillait et son ventre le lançait, mais la sensation en dessous de ses hanches était exquise. Peter continua son manège le temps qu'il fallut pour entendre son chasseur le supplier d'aller plus loin.

Se relevant il retira son col en V et son jean gris ne restant qu'en boxer. Il se rapprocha du corps encore allongé et défis le bouton du pantalon, descendant lentement, très lentement l'attache en métal. Ses mains passèrent sous les hanches et rentrèrent à l'arrière de l'un des dernier bout de tissu, caressant à travers le dessous les fesses du chasseur. Le lycaon retira le jean après avoir défait chaussures et chaussettes.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtement, l'un bien plus dur que l'autre. Peter repris sa position initiale et recommença ses mouvement de bassins bien plus forts et prononcés qu'au départ. Chris avait du mal à supporter cela et le loup s'amusa encore plus venant lécher et mordre l'un des lobes d'oreille du soumis. La torture ne s'arrêtait donc pas pour le pisteur de loup qui, sous l'effet du plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de venir dans son boxer. Il était à bout.

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, _Chris_ , lui murmura Peter à l'oreille.

\- Alors … dépêche-toi … crétin, répondit, haletant, ledit Chris.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Peter retira leur dernier remparts. Il rajusta leur position leur permettant d'être bien au milieu du lit. Descendant le corps de Chris, le lycanthrope se positionna près de la verge dressée et vint la lécher de tout son long. Il joua avec un bon moment, nettoyant le peu du plaisir encore présent dessus. Il suçota le bout avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, montant et descendant au gré de ses envies. Il fit se cambrer le blessé de plaisir, négligent le sien ; pas pour très longtemps cependant. Se relevant après avoir jugé sa tâche complète, Peter alla chercher le tube de lubrifiant qu'il savait être dans la table de chevet et revint près du corps pris de spasme. Remontant sur les hanches du chasseur, il recula un peu et écarta allégrement les jambes de l'homme.

Admirant la vue il ne reçut qu'un grognement de déplaisir venant de plus bas.

\- Deux minutes l'impatient, j'ai quand même le droit d'admirer ma proie ? ricana Peter.

\- Ta proie va te laisser en plan si tu ne te dépêche pas, répondit Chris, un poil agressif.

\- Tout doux chaton, j'arrive, termina le loup.

Il fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire et lubrifia deux de ses doigts. Depuis le temps qu'il y été il était sûr que cela suffirait. Jetant le tube plus loin, il empoigna le bassin de l'autre, le faisant couiner de surprise et introduit directement un doigt dans l'antre chaud. Le chasseur eu la respiration coupée, mais se reprit bien vite par ses gémissements. Il bougea des hanches pour aller plus loin sur le doigt mais sans succès. Son "chasseur" prenait un malin plaisir à l'en empêcher. Les petits mouvement d'aller-retour se firent rapidement sentir et la boule de nerf s'arqua brusquement. C'était bon, tellement bon pour lui. Peter voyant très bien le manège y rentra un deuxième doigt. Un petit gémissement de douleur apparut bien vite capturé par ses lèvres.

Il avait repris sa toute première danse. La seule différence était que les doigts à l'intérieur du chasseur étaient bien plus rapides que les lèvres du loup, lui procurant un sentiment de frustration. Il en avait assez, il voulait plus. Il le voulait _lui._

Peter retira ses doigts et repris le tube de lubrifiant en mettant un petit peu sur son sexe dressé lui aussi. Il était aussi tendu que l'autre. Se plaçant devant l'entrée, il retourna chercher un baiser et, sans prendre de pincettes, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de son amant dans un cris étouffé dans le cou du plus grand. C'était aussi bon que de le faire languir. Il bougea immédiatement, ne pouvant plus tenir. Son corps le voulait, son loup le voulait et Chris n'avait pas l'air vraiment contre. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de sensations et des cris. Le lycaon avait trouvé un très bon angle pour faire crier son amant, lui procurant les sensations les plus exquises qui soient. Le ballet de langues, de coups de butoir contre la peau et toute sorte de morsures dura quelque temps. Peter agitait l'une de ses mains sur le pénis de l'autre l'attirant dans le plus profond des abîmes du plaisir. Le chasseur ne fit pas long feu après cela et se répandit dans la vicieuse main. Le loup n'avait pas terminé lui et continuait de buter contre la prostate jusqu'à ce que les chaires du blond, tellement resserrées vinrent à bout de lui. Il se vida à l'intérieur du corps chaud de son amant sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mordre la base de son coup. Il était vidé … dans tous les sens du terme.

Les deux hommes étaient épuisés. Peter se retira lentement. Le vide se fit sentir pour les deux. Aucun d'eux n'eut la force de nettoyer et, se blottissant sous une grosse couette, ils s'endormirent là, faisant fi de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dehors. Ils méritaient une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et au final … les bandages avaient résisté à l'ébat. Quelle surprise.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
